One Adventure Can Lead to Another
by in the dusk
Summary: Sunon, April and Brian embark on a journey. Along the way they collect gym badges. Eventually they stand in front of a large metal door in a Rocket HQ. Charzard melts down the door, but destroys the HQ in the process. Now Team rocket wants them gone.
1. Chapter 1 How the Journey Began

One Adventure Can Lead to Another

Note: I obviously do not own Pokemon. So in other words, Pokemon was not my creation. The Gym challenges before the battle, like mazes etc., came from the idea of facing a maze/other challenge before the gym battle in fire red, leaf green, ruby, sapphire, emerald, Diamond and pearl. I will be adding new chapters daily up to Christmas than weekly. Please submit comments.

Chapter1

How the journey began

It was late one night. Sunon was fast asleep. The next morning he would become a Pokemon trainer. At seven AM his alarm went off. Being tired, he just hit it and it shut off. An hour later he woke up. He looked at the clock, startled. He than ran down stairs to see that his mother had packed his bag for him since he had slept in. He grabbed it, said a quick good bye and ran out the door, with his mother and father waving to him as he ran out of sight.

"****! **** It!" he cursed to himself, as he stumbled over a rock, nearly falling. He kept running. Professor Oak's lab was now in sight. Before long, he was up the hill on which the lab stood and then he was in front of the door panting and out of breath. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are!" It was his friend Brian. "April and I had to wait here for you so we could choose our starters together." "Thank………..you," Sunon said, still out of breath. Then the door opened and Professor Oak ushered them in.

The professor said, "Brian and April should choose first since they were here first."

"That's fine," said Sunon, still a little tired.

"I know which one I want," said Brian, pointing to a ball with a small red flame on it.

"Good choice," said the professor, handing him the ball. Brian took it and threw it, releasing a small red lizard with a flame on the end of its tail.

"I want that one," April said, pointing to a pokeball with a blue drop of water on it.

"Ah Squirtle," said the professor delightfully, handing her the ball. She threw it, releasing a small blue turtle with a blue curly tail.

"Now for you, Sunon. I have yours back," said the professor, going into a back room. He was in there for at least twenty minutes and he came out with a sad look on his face.

"I'm very sorry, I messed up. I thought I had a charamander for you," he said, pointing to the red lizard. "I must have counted wrong.

"But, wait! What about Bulbasaur?" said Sunon.

"My grandson got him. He came earlier this morning," said Professor Oak. "Wait! The professor said with a smile, I have one last one." He ran back into the room coming out with a pokeball. "I just got it a week ago and I think it's ready." So he handed the ball to Sunon and Sunon threw it and out came………a raccoon- like Pokemon?

??????????? …………….. …………………. ????????????……………….?????????

"Thank you," he said.

"Let me explain," Professor Oak said, "this year a special event is happening. It only happens once every twenty years. Pokemon from the Jhoto migrate down to the Kanto but they only stay a year, that's why I've already upgraded your Pokedexes to National Mode so you can record your data."

"Wow!" they all said.

"Now you have to go."

"Wait… how do they get across the ocean?" Brian asked.

"That's a question I was hoping you would ask," the professor replied. "You see, the ones that can fly and swim have no problem getting over here, but the ones that can't are usually lucky and get a ride over here on someone's boat."

With that they left the building, walked down the hill and through the town and into the grassy way of Route One. As they left they could see what looked like the town waving good-bye to them until they were out of sight.

"Shouldn't we release our starter Pokemon?" Brian asked.

"We should," Sunon said. To that, they released their starter Pokemon. So they kept walking with their Pokemon by their sides. "Hey, this raccoon Pokemon is called a Sentret, according to this Pokedex," Sunon said.

Now it was getting dark and they could see the lights of Viridian City.

"Oh, I forgot to mention… I nicknamed him Charton," Brian said. So they walked into Viridian city. Then they heard a voice saying, "I'm tired." They looked down to see a complaining Squirtle.

"You can talk?" Brian asked.

"Of course," Sentret said. A half an hour later they found the Pokemon Center. They walked in, healed their Pokemon and went to sleep on beds the Nurse got for them. But really only Brian and Sunon went to sleep, April, on the other hand, decided to stay up and write in her journal. That day's entry looked like this:

August 14th, Day 1:

"Today I got up, walked to the Pokemon Center and met up with Brian. We waited for Sunon for at least half an hour until he ran up the hill out of breath. I have a hard time believing he's 14. I mean, he should have been there first. I got Squirtle, Brian got Charamander and Sunon got a crappie raccoon thing called Sentret, 'Serves him right,' Brian says. But I'm sure its a lot stronger then Brian thinks. Besides that, our Pokemon can talk. Right now it's night. We're in the Viridian Pokemon Center. Sunon is sleeping peacefully, while Brian's snoring. Tomorrow we will travel through the Viridian Forest."

Then, she closed the journal, put it away in her backpack and fell asleep. She awoke to a squirting sound. She soon saw what it was: Charton was on top of Brian with a bottle of shaving cream! He had just finished the beard and was on to the mustache. She tried so hard not to laugh, but when he finished the eyebrows he stood up and was admiring his work, she exploded.

"Uggg… uhh.. whoo," said a very tired Brian. Then he stared up to see Charton with a bottle of shaving cream and heard April laughing hard.

"YOU LITTLE DEVIL, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!" said a very pissed- off Brian.

"It was just a joke," Charton snickered.

"WHY YOU MOTHER----ING PIECE OF ****!"Brian yelled, throwing a laughing Charton into a laughing Sentret, waking up a sleeping Squirtle. Sentret and Charton laughed and pointed from a distance, as an extremely pissed-off Brian stormed into the bathroom to interrupt a Sunon who was brushing his teeth, had only heard some of it and was beginning to laugh harder. Brian shoved him out of the bathroom to wash off his face. Sunon finished up in the other bathroom.

An hour later, they were waving goodbye to the town, as they headed though the path that led to the forest. After a lot of apologies, including that Sunon's starter was crap, a lot of walking not to mention battling trainers and wild Ratatas, but only a few Pidgeys. Towards the end of the route, April caught one. Suddenly they saw a group of Evees, three in all.

"Use Scratch!" Sunon shouted. Sentret scratched the Eevee, and threw a Pokeball. The ball clicked shut.

"Use scratch!" Brian shouted. Charton scratched the Eevee, and then Brian threw a Pokeball. It clicked shut.

"Use tackle!" April shouted. Squirtle tackled it and April through a Pokeball. It clicked shut too. They then continued on walking.

But very soon they were at the end of that route, standing at the front of a large bug-infested forest.

Chapter 2: Pewter City's Nearby Attractions: the Viridian Forest, the Museum, but most importantly the Gym

They stood in front of it in awe as if studying it, but soon they entered though a clearing to find themselves in the dark forest.

There was only one dirt path, so they followed it. Charton leapt when he saw a shiny object in the bush. He picked it up. It was a Pokeball! He handed it to Brian who thanked him. They continued on battling bugs and bug catchers.

"I'm tired," moaned Sentret. Sunon picked him up, only to find he was carrying a potion.

"Wow, no wonder you're tired!" Sunon said, taking the potion and putting it in his bag. Then he let Sentret sit on his shoulder for a while. Suddenly Brian saw a Spinarak. He commanded Charton to use scratch, so he did. Then, he threw his newly obtained Pokeball at it, catching it. So they walked on. Brian was now happy. Then they saw a light in the gloomy distance.

"That's the end," said Squirtle happily.

"I'm going to nick name you Squirty," said April. All of a sudden, they heard a buzzing sound. It was coming closer. Suddenly a Beedrill flew out of the shadows. It shot a poison dart at Charton. The dart hit Charton. Charton, in reply, released a small spout of flames from his mouth, burning their attacker to a crisp. Charton suddenly turned pale. The dart had poisoned Charton. Sunon quickly took out an antidote and gave it to Charton. The poison quickly died away, leaving Charton only with a small cut where the dart hit. After that, they continued on.

"I forgot to tell you, while you were in the bathroom, enraged this mourning; we ran down to the shop to buy some antidotes," Sunon said.

"Thanks," said Brian. They continued walking for another five minutes and they were out of the forest. It was now getting hot, so they walked quickly to make it to Pewter city before it got any hotter. On the way a man and a woman with a video camera stopped them.

"Hi, we're with the Kanto news. We would like to have a battle," the man with the camera said.

"Wow, you mean we will be on TV? April asked. "Oh m…………………………………….you already are," the man said, embarrassed.

"I'll battle!" April said, very energetic all of a sudden.

"Jeesh, calm down," said Brian.

"I'll battle too," Sunon said.

"Common objection, no one wants to see that crap bag!!!!!" came a familiar voice, near some trees. It was Decon, Professor Oak's Grandchild.

"Where did you come from!?" Brian shouted angrily.

"Where did _you _come, from the pit of the earth!?" Decon shouted back, with scowl on his face.

"Look, we can reassume this later," Sunon said.

"Right now we have a date with live TV, so please just go away and stop being such a pain in the ***!" Decon shouted.

"Calm down," Sunon replied.

"YOU MOTHER ----ER!" he shouted at Sunon.

"Look, you're on live TV. You can't use those words!" the man with the camera shouted at Decon.

"Look, if you're smart you should go away and let April and me battle them," Decon said.

"No way, you creep," April said, sticking her tongue out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" he shouted, enraged.

"Look, I'm older then you!" She shouted back.

" Can you please just go away and finish your happy day somewhere else?" Sunon asked.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF…" he never finished because Sunon shouted, "I'm older then you! Why I'm older then her!"

"Look, no one wants to see your crappy raccoon, if they did, the people watching would hurl!" Decon shouted at Sunon.

"Well, no one wants to see your face. If any one had, they probably already hurled!" Sunon shouted, finally fed up.

"I bet that thing must have a million fleas!" Decon shouted. At that moment, Sentret jumped off his shoulder and shouted,

"Let's battle, winner takes all of his opponent's TMs." The three looked shocked at his determination.

"Deal!" Decon had an evil grin on his face. The cameraman focused in. At that moment, Professor Oak looked shocked, for he had watched his grandson's rudeness and ignorance. but he wanted to see that battle, so he just turned the volume up. At that moment, the parents of the three were watching the TV, waiting for it to begin. Even the parents were watching intently for it to begin. The parents looked 100% P. at Decon.

"Go Bulbasaur," said Decon, releasing a small turtle like Pokemon. It was a light blue with green patches and a large green bulb on it's back.

"Now that's what I call ugly. I think it should be called Crapietula," said Brian with a smirk.

Decon ignored that remark, while thousand's of people in the Kanto laughed hysterically.

"Let the battle begin," the woman said, into her microphone.

"Use vine whip!" Decon shouted.

"Sentret dodge it!" Sunon shouted.

It was too late. The vines caught Sentret and slammed him into a tree. Sentret eased himself from the vines that had him pinned.

"Use scratch!" Shouted Sunon.

Instead, Sentret dashed at it very fast, slamming it, knocking it ten feet back!

"Bulbasaur!" Decon shouted. It quickly got back up.

"It knows quick attack now!" Sunon said.

"Just finish that crap bag off with vine whip!" Decon shouted. Bulbasaur shot a vine at Sentret.

"Dodge it!" Sunon shouted. Amazingly, Sentret jumped to the side. Then he started to shine. Then a blinding light surrounded him. Bulbasaur couldn't see him. Neither could Decon.

"What the hell is going on?" Stammered Decon. When the light cleared in Sentret's place stood a Furret!

"That thing ev…olved!" Decon said horrified.

"Amazing," Brian said.

"Were not finished, Furret use furry swipes followed by a quick attack!" Shouted Sunon.

"Finish off that raccoon thing with a vine whip!" shouted Decon. "I'm not a G**D*** raccoon any more!" shouted Furret. With that he slashed the incoming vine to bits, and then he lunged at the quivering Bulbasaur and slashed it three times. He then jumped back and with immense speed and force he slammed into it, sending it flying and doing back flips through the air, landing on its side K..

"Holy ****!" Decon cursed, returning the fainted Bulbasaur to its poke ball. "**** it all!" He said, throwing a case of TMs their way. "I will have my revenge on you and that smelly fleabag!" he snarled.

"If any ones smelly it's you," Furret said. "I can smell something bad coming from your pants."

"You mother ----ers!" he shouted. Then he ran off cursing. At that moment Pallet Town erupted in cheering.

"Wow, that was amazing! Your Sentret evolved in the battle. May I ask where you're from?"

"Pallet town," Sunon said in reply.

They talked a little more. Then our three heroes marched on into Pewter city.

"I want to go to the museum," Brian said.

"Me too," said April.

"O.k. then we'll go," Sunon said.

"Hey look, there's a flier above the door," said Sunon. "It read…

Moon stones for sale, celebrating our anniversary!"

"Let's go buy one!" exclaimed April. So they went in. They asked the clerk how much they cost. He told them 2,000 poke. Sunon looked at how much they had. They had 8,000 poke. So, they bought one and thanked the man and left.

"We should be training for tomorrow," April said.

"Training?" A voice asked. It was two rich looking children and their dad.

"Do you want to battle?" April asked.

"Of course," the two said, along with their father.

So Brian and April took on the two children, while Sunon took on the dad.

"Go Ponyta," the dad said, while Furret jumped off of Sunon's shoulder.

"Use quick attack followed by a fury swipes!" Sunon commanded. "Use ember," the rich man said. Furret dodged it and nailed Ponyta, then he slashed it five times! Ponyta fainted. April sent out Pidgey and Brian sent out Spinarak. The two sent out Vulpixes. "Use poison sting followed by another poison sting!" Brian shouted. Both hit one Vulpix that K. it.

"Use ember!" the rich boy shouted. It hit Spinarak, K. him. "Return Spinarak!" Brian shouted, holding up a Pokeball.

"Go Charton!" Brian said.

"Use Gust!" April shouted to Pidgey. The Gust K. Vulpix. Then Pidgey started to glow. A blinding light filled the area. It cleared and in Pidgey's place now stood a Pidgeotto. Then the rich kids sent out a Scyther and a Porygon.

"Use Pursuit Scyther!" the rich boy shouted. The Pursuit hit Pidgeotto K. him! Then April sent out Squirty.

"Drench that Porygon with water gun!" April shouted.

"Dodge it!" the rich girl shouted, but it was too late. The water gun hit Porygon. That sent it fling into a tree, K. it. Then Squirty started to glow and then she was covered in a blinding light. Where Squirtle once stood now stood a Wartortle.

"My Squirty evolved!" said April.

"Use ember, followed by a scratch," shouted Brian to Charton. "Dodge…" but the rich boy never finished his sentence, because Scyther was soon engulfed in flames. Then Charton lunged at it, but his claw's grew long and turned a shining gray color. He slashed the burnt Scyther, K. it instantly.

"He knows metal claw," whispered Brian. Then Charton started to glow brighter and brighter. In his place now stood a Chameleon!

"Mine evolved too!" shouted Brian. Sunon clapped his hands as if congratulating them both.

"Thank you for the battle," said the man. He handed them 10,000 poke!!!!!!! They thanked him for his generosity and walked down to the Pokemon Center because it was getting late. That evening they rummaged though the TMs they had won. Brian taught Charton Brick break. Sunon taught Furret Iron tail and flamethrower. They then healed their Pokemon. The two boys went to sleep on beds the nurse got for them while April made her next entry. It looked like this.

August 15th Day 2

"Today was eventful and exciting. This morning, I woke up to a squirting sound. Charton was on top of Brian with a bottle of shaving cream. He made a beard, a mustache and eyebrows. That's when I burst out laughing. I'm not even going to repeat the curses he said. After that he shoved Sunon out of the bathroom. Man, was he P.. Then Sunon and I bought some antidotes at the Pokemart and in an hour we took off. We went into the Viridian forest where Charton found a Pokeball. Brian caught a Spinarak with it later. Sentret found a potion and learned quick attack in there. Then a Beedrill poisoned Charton, and Charton learned ember. At that moment, Sunon used an antidote on him and left the forest. We met a cameraman and woman, but Decon, who was by some trees, said some really nasty things. Sunon battled him and Sentret evolved into a Furret. Sunon won. Decon cursed and we won some rare TMs. Then we bought a moonstone at the museum, because it was their anniversary. Later we battled two rich kids, while Sunon battled their dad. Our two-starter Pokemon evolved and learned new moves. Even Pidgey evolved that day. Brian and I won, so did Sunon. We won 10,000 poke!!!!!!! We walked to the Pewter Pokemon Center. Sunon taught Furret iron tail and flamethrower. Brian taught Charton Brick break. We healed our Pokemon and those two are asleep now. Not to forget, in the forest, I nicknamed my Squirtle Squirty. Tomorrow we will battle Brock."

Then she closed her journal, put it away in her backpack and fell asleep. She awoke to a calm quietness. She grabbed her bag and stepped outside as Charton whizzed by her, crashing into a tree!

"I won again!" shouted Sunon.

"I have to say that thing is a lot tougher than I thought," Brian said. So Sunon and Brian healed their Pokemon and our three heroes headed off to the gym. It was a surprisingly short walk. They entered to find themselves in a small room.

"Hey, look," Sunon, said, pointing to a statue. "It has the names of the trainers that won. Let's not read it because there are to many names."

"Yo, challengers," a voice said. They looked up to see a man who must have been the gym leader on the T.V. screen. "You must take a challenge to make sure you're ready. Normally, you would go through a short and simple maze, but recently I thought outside the box. The gym leaders of Oreburgh City and Canalave City have given me a lot of scrap metal and various sized boulders to get rid of. So I compacted them into a wall. Your challenge is to destroy the wall. Are you ready?"

"We're ready," Sunon said. So they entered though the door. They could now see in this room that there was a large wall that looked as though it was about to fall over.

"Squirty, use water gun," April said.

"Wait!" Brian shouted. "Wouldn't that just loosen up the dirt, making that wall collapse on us?

"You're right," April said.

"Charton can melt away the steel and other metals, so Squirty can safely use water gun," "So Charton, use ember," Brian said. A small stream of flames poured out of Charton's mouth, but there wasn't enough to make a difference.

"Furret use flamethrower to help out Charton," Sunon said. Furret released a large stream of flames from his mouth, melting away the metals.

"Squirty use water gun," April commanded. Squirty unleashed a continuous stream of water from her mouth. Eventually reducing the remains of the wall to mud. They stepped over the mud to find them selves in a large room. On the opposite side stood Brock on a platform. He had tan brownish skin with spiky brown hair. You could hardly see his brown eyes and he wore an out fit you would wear for mountain climbing. He looked 31 or 32.

"You made it," he said with a grin. "In this battle all three will face me separately, one on one, one Pokemon each, you all must win, and so who wants to go first?" April stepped forward. "All right then. Go Geodude," Brock said. A rock with eyes and muscular arms came out of the Pokeball.

"Go Squirty," April said. A Shy Wartortle emerged form behind her. Then a man to the side waved a red flag and shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude use rock tomb!" Brock yelled.

"Dodge it, then use water gun! April commanded. The blue turtle miraculously dodged three falling rocks. Then she shot a blast of water at Geodude knocking it into a wall, K..

"I'll go next," said Brian, stepping forward.

"Go Geodude!" Brock yelled, throwing out the same thing, except this one looked some how tougher then the last.

"Go Charton," Brian said. Then the large fiery lizard that was standing at his side bounded forward and then stopped.

"Start!" the person with the red flag yelled. Then he waved the flag. Brock immediately saw the advantage.

"Use rock throw followed by a rock tomb!" he shouted.

"Dodge it!" Brian Shouted. Charton dodged the first two, but the third rock nailed him directly in the stomach, stunning him! Then three very large rocks fell from the ceiling, falling on top of Charton!

"NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Brian. The area filled up with dust and dirt.

"I'm sorry you can try again some other time," said Brock, sort of sympathetically, sort of relieved. Then the dust cleared. CHARTON WAS STILL STANDING!!!!!!!!! Sort of bruised up, BUT HE WAS STILL STANDING!!!!!!!!!!!!.

"HOLY S***!!!!!!!" Brock yelled, "HES O.K.!!!!!!!!!!"

"D*** right I am!" yelled Charton, sticking out his tongue.

"Our training on bracing worked!" yelled Brian.

"Finish that d*** burnt up piece of scales, off with rock throw!" yelled Brock enraged.

"Use metal claw!" yelled Brian. Charton's claws then grew long and a shining gray. He then walked forward. Geodude hurled a large rock at him, but Charton slashed it in half. The next rock he did the same and again two more times. Then Geodude picked up a small boulder and hurdled it at Charton, with all its remaining strength. Charton slashed it into hundreds of pieces, still moving forward!

"Do something you idiot!" Brock yelled, for his Geodude was now quivering in fear, as Charton advanced forward more. Geodude was now paralyzed in fear, as Charton stood right in front of it. Charton raised a hand. Brock closed his eyes as Charton finished off his Geodude with a brick break. The Rock Pokemon fainted instantly and Brock returned him. Then with a chuckle he threw a Pokeball into the arena unleashing a large snake Pokemon made out of boulders.

"Don't let me down Onix," Brock said.

"Go Furret said Sunon," and Furret jumped off his shoulder. Standing on the opposite side was the Onix. Then the person waved his flag. Almost immediately Brock yelled, "use rock tomb and then slam that thing with your tail!"

"Dodge it!" Sunon yelled. Furret dodged all of the rocks and jumped back as Onix lunged at him, only hitting dirt.

"Use iron tail!" Sunon shouted. Furret's tail turned a metallic gray and Furret slammed the Onix lying in font of him, with it. The Onix didn't move it lay there stunned.

"Now while its stunned, give it the hardest slam you can, with your iron tail!" Sunon yelled. Furret's tail crashed into its head, sending it sailing through the air past Brock into the wall, making a crater. Onix was K.. Brock returned Onix and just said "Well, you won." He handed each one a boulder badge, 1,500 poke and the TM rock tomb.

"May I ask your names?" Brock inquired.

"Sunon, April and Brian," they replied.

"Why are you from? He asked

"Pallet town," they all said.

"You mean that place in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. They all laughed because they knew it was true.

"Hey Sunon what's up with Furret?" April asked, because he was standing in the middle of the room occasionally looking at the crater in the wall admiring it. He also had a stupid look on his face like he had just slain Godzilla with a toothpick.

"He's popularly tired we should go, so we can rest up for our long journey ahead," Sunon said. So they waved good-bye and headed for the Pokemon center, it was now evening. The two boys fell asleep and April wrote the next entry in her journal. It looked like this…

August 16th Day three

"I woke up. Sunon and Brian were battling.

Sunon had beaten Brian every time. So he was wrong, Furret wasn't crap. We then headed to the gym, where we had to destroy a wall made from boulders and scrap metal. After reducing it to mud we battled Brock. I won. When Brian was up the Geodude used rock throw then rock tomb and boulders fell on Charton, but he made it miraculously. He K. that Geodude. Then Furret had to face an Onix. In the end of the battle Furret used iron tail, to slam it into the wall, making a crater!!! Brock gave us the badge and 1,500 poke each and the TM rock tomb. I'll never forget the stupid look on Furret's face. Then we went back to the pokemon center to get some sleep.

Tomorrow we will head off for route three; I hear it's extremely long."

Then she closed her journal put it in her backpack and fell asleep, dreaming of what it would be like sleeping under the stars tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2 Pewter City's Atractions

One Adventure Can Lead to Another

Note: I obviously do not own Pokemon. So in other words, Pokemon was not my creation. The Gym challenges before the battle, like mazes etc., came from the idea of facing a maze/other challenge before the gym battle in fire red, leaf green, ruby, sapphire, emerald, Diamond and pearl. I will be adding new chapters daily up to Christmas than weekly. Please submit comments.

Chapter1

How the journey began

It was late one night. Sunon was fast asleep. The next morning he would become a Pokemon trainer. At seven AM his alarm went off. Being tired, he just hit it and it shut off. An hour later he woke up. He looked at the clock, startled. He than ran down stairs to see that his mother had packed his bag for him since he had slept in. He grabbed it, said a quick good bye and ran out the door, with his mother and father waving to him as he ran out of sight.

"****! **** It!" he cursed to himself, as he stumbled over a rock, nearly falling. He kept running. Professor Oak's lab was now in sight. Before long, he was up the hill on which the lab stood and then he was in front of the door panting and out of breath. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are!" It was his friend Brian. "April and I had to wait here for you so we could choose our starters together." "Thank………..you," Sunon said, still out of breath. Then the door opened and Professor Oak ushered them in.

The professor said, "Brian and April should choose first since they were here first."

"That's fine," said Sunon, still a little tired.

"I know which one I want," said Brian, pointing to a ball with a small red flame on it.

"Good choice," said the professor, handing him the ball. Brian took it and threw it, releasing a small red lizard with a flame on the end of its tail.

"I want that one," April said, pointing to a pokeball with a blue drop of water on it.

"Ah Squirtle," said the professor delightfully, handing her the ball. She threw it, releasing a small blue turtle with a blue curly tail.

"Now for you, Sunon. I have yours back," said the professor, going into a back room. He was in there for at least twenty minutes and he came out with a sad look on his face.

"I'm very sorry, I messed up. I thought I had a charamander for you," he said, pointing to the red lizard. "I must have counted wrong.

"But, wait! What about Bulbasaur?" said Sunon.

"My grandson got him. He came earlier this morning," said Professor Oak. "Wait! The professor said with a smile, I have one last one." He ran back into the room coming out with a pokeball. "I just got it a week ago and I think it's ready." So he handed the ball to Sunon and Sunon threw it and out came………a raccoon- like Pokemon?

??????????? …………….. …………………. ????????????……………….?????????

"Thank you," he said.

"Let me explain," Professor Oak said, "this year a special event is happening. It only happens once every twenty years. Pokemon from the Jhoto migrate down to the Kanto but they only stay a year, that's why I've already upgraded your Pokedexes to National Mode so you can record your data."

"Wow!" they all said.

"Now you have to go."

"Wait… how do they get across the ocean?" Brian asked.

"That's a question I was hoping you would ask," the professor replied. "You see, the ones that can fly and swim have no problem getting over here, but the ones that can't are usually lucky and get a ride over here on someone's boat."

With that they left the building, walked down the hill and through the town and into the grassy way of Route One. As they left they could see what looked like the town waving good-bye to them until they were out of sight.

"Shouldn't we release our starter Pokemon?" Brian asked.

"We should," Sunon said. To that, they released their starter Pokemon. So they kept walking with their Pokemon by their sides. "Hey, this raccoon Pokemon is called a Sentret, according to this Pokedex," Sunon said.

Now it was getting dark and they could see the lights of Viridian City.

"Oh, I forgot to mention… I nicknamed him Charton," Brian said. So they walked into Viridian city. Then they heard a voice saying, "I'm tired." They looked down to see a complaining Squirtle.

"You can talk?" Brian asked.

"Of course," Sentret said. A half an hour later they found the Pokemon Center. They walked in, healed their Pokemon and went to sleep on beds the Nurse got for them. But really only Brian and Sunon went to sleep, April, on the other hand, decided to stay up and write in her journal. That day's entry looked like this:

August 14th, Day 1:

"Today I got up, walked to the Pokemon Center and met up with Brian. We waited for Sunon for at least half an hour until he ran up the hill out of breath. I have a hard time believing he's 14. I mean, he should have been there first. I got Squirtle, Brian got Charamander and Sunon got a crappie raccoon thing called Sentret, 'Serves him right,' Brian says. But I'm sure its a lot stronger then Brian thinks. Besides that, our Pokemon can talk. Right now it's night. We're in the Viridian Pokemon Center. Sunon is sleeping peacefully, while Brian's snoring. Tomorrow we will travel through the Viridian Forest."

Then, she closed the journal, put it away in her backpack and fell asleep. She awoke to a squirting sound. She soon saw what it was: Charton was on top of Brian with a bottle of shaving cream! He had just finished the beard and was on to the mustache. She tried so hard not to laugh, but when he finished the eyebrows he stood up and was admiring his work, she exploded.

"Uggg… uhh.. whoo," said a very tired Brian. Then he stared up to see Charton with a bottle of shaving cream and heard April laughing hard.

"YOU LITTLE DEVIL, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!" said a very pissed- off Brian.

"It was just a joke," Charton snickered.

"WHY YOU MOTHER----ING PIECE OF ****!"Brian yelled, throwing a laughing Charton into a laughing Sentret, waking up a sleeping Squirtle. Sentret and Charton laughed and pointed from a distance, as an extremely pissed-off Brian stormed into the bathroom to interrupt a Sunon who was brushing his teeth, had only heard some of it and was beginning to laugh harder. Brian shoved him out of the bathroom to wash off his face. Sunon finished up in the other bathroom.

An hour later, they were waving goodbye to the town, as they headed though the path that led to the forest. After a lot of apologies, including that Sunon's starter was crap, a lot of walking not to mention battling trainers and wild Ratatas, but only a few Pidgeys. Towards the end of the route, April caught one. Suddenly they saw a group of Evees, three in all.

"Use Scratch!" Sunon shouted. Sentret scratched the Eevee, and threw a Pokeball. The ball clicked shut.

"Use scratch!" Brian shouted. Charton scratched the Eevee, and then Brian threw a Pokeball. It clicked shut.

"Use tackle!" April shouted. Squirtle tackled it and April through a Pokeball. It clicked shut too. They then continued on walking.

But very soon they were at the end of that route, standing at the front of a large bug-infested forest.

Chapter 2: Pewter City's Nearby Attractions: the Viridian Forest, the Museum, but most importantly the Gym

They stood in front of it in awe as if studying it, but soon they entered though a clearing to find themselves in the dark forest.

There was only one dirt path, so they followed it. Charton leapt when he saw a shiny object in the bush. He picked it up. It was a Pokeball! He handed it to Brian who thanked him. They continued on battling bugs and bug catchers.

"I'm tired," moaned Sentret. Sunon picked him up, only to find he was carrying a potion.

"Wow, no wonder you're tired!" Sunon said, taking the potion and putting it in his bag. Then he let Sentret sit on his shoulder for a while. Suddenly Brian saw a Spinarak. He commanded Charton to use scratch, so he did. Then, he threw his newly obtained Pokeball at it, catching it. So they walked on. Brian was now happy. Then they saw a light in the gloomy distance.

"That's the end," said Squirtle happily.

"I'm going to nick name you Squirty," said April. All of a sudden, they heard a buzzing sound. It was coming closer. Suddenly a Beedrill flew out of the shadows. It shot a poison dart at Charton. The dart hit Charton. Charton, in reply, released a small spout of flames from his mouth, burning their attacker to a crisp. Charton suddenly turned pale. The dart had poisoned Charton. Sunon quickly took out an antidote and gave it to Charton. The poison quickly died away, leaving Charton only with a small cut where the dart hit. After that, they continued on.

"I forgot to tell you, while you were in the bathroom, enraged this mourning; we ran down to the shop to buy some antidotes," Sunon said.

"Thanks," said Brian. They continued walking for another five minutes and they were out of the forest. It was now getting hot, so they walked quickly to make it to Pewter city before it got any hotter. On the way a man and a woman with a video camera stopped them.

"Hi, we're with the Kanto news. We would like to have a battle," the man with the camera said.

"Wow, you mean we will be on TV? April asked. "Oh m…………………………………….you already are," the man said, embarrassed.

"I'll battle!" April said, very energetic all of a sudden.

"Jeesh, calm down," said Brian.

"I'll battle too," Sunon said.

"Common objection, no one wants to see that crap bag!!!!!" came a familiar voice, near some trees. It was Decon, Professor Oak's Grandchild.

"Where did you come from!?" Brian shouted angrily.

"Where did _you _come, from the pit of the earth!?" Decon shouted back, with scowl on his face.

"Look, we can reassume this later," Sunon said.

"Right now we have a date with live TV, so please just go away and stop being such a pain in the ***!" Decon shouted.

"Calm down," Sunon replied.

"YOU MOTHER ----ER!" he shouted at Sunon.

"Look, you're on live TV. You can't use those words!" the man with the camera shouted at Decon.

"Look, if you're smart you should go away and let April and me battle them," Decon said.

"No way, you creep," April said, sticking her tongue out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" he shouted, enraged.

"Look, I'm older then you!" She shouted back.

" Can you please just go away and finish your happy day somewhere else?" Sunon asked.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF…" he never finished because Sunon shouted, "I'm older then you! Why I'm older then her!"

"Look, no one wants to see your crappy raccoon, if they did, the people watching would hurl!" Decon shouted at Sunon.

"Well, no one wants to see your face. If any one had, they probably already hurled!" Sunon shouted, finally fed up.

"I bet that thing must have a million fleas!" Decon shouted. At that moment, Sentret jumped off his shoulder and shouted,

"Let's battle, winner takes all of his opponent's TMs." The three looked shocked at his determination.

"Deal!" Decon had an evil grin on his face. The cameraman focused in. At that moment, Professor Oak looked shocked, for he had watched his grandson's rudeness and ignorance. but he wanted to see that battle, so he just turned the volume up. At that moment, the parents of the three were watching the TV, waiting for it to begin. Even the parents were watching intently for it to begin. The parents looked 100% P. at Decon.

"Go Bulbasaur," said Decon, releasing a small turtle like Pokemon. It was a light blue with green patches and a large green bulb on it's back.

"Now that's what I call ugly. I think it should be called Crapietula," said Brian with a smirk.

Decon ignored that remark, while thousand's of people in the Kanto laughed hysterically.

"Let the battle begin," the woman said, into her microphone.

"Use vine whip!" Decon shouted.

"Sentret dodge it!" Sunon shouted.

It was too late. The vines caught Sentret and slammed him into a tree. Sentret eased himself from the vines that had him pinned.

"Use scratch!" Shouted Sunon.

Instead, Sentret dashed at it very fast, slamming it, knocking it ten feet back!

"Bulbasaur!" Decon shouted. It quickly got back up.

"It knows quick attack now!" Sunon said.

"Just finish that crap bag off with vine whip!" Decon shouted. Bulbasaur shot a vine at Sentret.

"Dodge it!" Sunon shouted. Amazingly, Sentret jumped to the side. Then he started to shine. Then a blinding light surrounded him. Bulbasaur couldn't see him. Neither could Decon.

"What the hell is going on?" Stammered Decon. When the light cleared in Sentret's place stood a Furret!

"That thing ev…olved!" Decon said horrified.

"Amazing," Brian said.

"Were not finished, Furret use furry swipes followed by a quick attack!" Shouted Sunon.

"Finish off that raccoon thing with a vine whip!" shouted Decon. "I'm not a G**D*** raccoon any more!" shouted Furret. With that he slashed the incoming vine to bits, and then he lunged at the quivering Bulbasaur and slashed it three times. He then jumped back and with immense speed and force he slammed into it, sending it flying and doing back flips through the air, landing on its side K..

"Holy ****!" Decon cursed, returning the fainted Bulbasaur to its poke ball. "**** it all!" He said, throwing a case of TMs their way. "I will have my revenge on you and that smelly fleabag!" he snarled.

"If any ones smelly it's you," Furret said. "I can smell something bad coming from your pants."

"You mother ----ers!" he shouted. Then he ran off cursing. At that moment Pallet Town erupted in cheering.

"Wow, that was amazing! Your Sentret evolved in the battle. May I ask where you're from?"

"Pallet town," Sunon said in reply.

They talked a little more. Then our three heroes marched on into Pewter city.

"I want to go to the museum," Brian said.

"Me too," said April.

"O.k. then we'll go," Sunon said.

"Hey look, there's a flier above the door," said Sunon. "It read…

Moon stones for sale, celebrating our anniversary!"

"Let's go buy one!" exclaimed April. So they went in. They asked the clerk how much they cost. He told them 2,000 poke. Sunon looked at how much they had. They had 8,000 poke. So, they bought one and thanked the man and left.

"We should be training for tomorrow," April said.

"Training?" A voice asked. It was two rich looking children and their dad.

"Do you want to battle?" April asked.

"Of course," the two said, along with their father.

So Brian and April took on the two children, while Sunon took on the dad.

"Go Ponyta," the dad said, while Furret jumped off of Sunon's shoulder.

"Use quick attack followed by a fury swipes!" Sunon commanded. "Use ember," the rich man said. Furret dodged it and nailed Ponyta, then he slashed it five times! Ponyta fainted. April sent out Pidgey and Brian sent out Spinarak. The two sent out Vulpixes. "Use poison sting followed by another poison sting!" Brian shouted. Both hit one Vulpix that K. it.

"Use ember!" the rich boy shouted. It hit Spinarak, K. him. "Return Spinarak!" Brian shouted, holding up a Pokeball.

"Go Charton!" Brian said.

"Use Gust!" April shouted to Pidgey. The Gust K. Vulpix. Then Pidgey started to glow. A blinding light filled the area. It cleared and in Pidgey's place now stood a Pidgeotto. Then the rich kids sent out a Scyther and a Porygon.

"Use Pursuit Scyther!" the rich boy shouted. The Pursuit hit Pidgeotto K. him! Then April sent out Squirty.

"Drench that Porygon with water gun!" April shouted.

"Dodge it!" the rich girl shouted, but it was too late. The water gun hit Porygon. That sent it fling into a tree, K. it. Then Squirty started to glow and then she was covered in a blinding light. Where Squirtle once stood now stood a Wartortle.

"My Squirty evolved!" said April.

"Use ember, followed by a scratch," shouted Brian to Charton. "Dodge…" but the rich boy never finished his sentence, because Scyther was soon engulfed in flames. Then Charton lunged at it, but his claw's grew long and turned a shining gray color. He slashed the burnt Scyther, K. it instantly.

"He knows metal claw," whispered Brian. Then Charton started to glow brighter and brighter. In his place now stood a Chameleon!

"Mine evolved too!" shouted Brian. Sunon clapped his hands as if congratulating them both.

"Thank you for the battle," said the man. He handed them 10,000 poke!!!!!!! They thanked him for his generosity and walked down to the Pokemon Center because it was getting late. That evening they rummaged though the TMs they had won. Brian taught Charton Brick break. Sunon taught Furret Iron tail and flamethrower. They then healed their Pokemon. The two boys went to sleep on beds the nurse got for them while April made her next entry. It looked like this.

August 15th Day 2

"Today was eventful and exciting. This morning, I woke up to a squirting sound. Charton was on top of Brian with a bottle of shaving cream. He made a beard, a mustache and eyebrows. That's when I burst out laughing. I'm not even going to repeat the curses he said. After that he shoved Sunon out of the bathroom. Man, was he P.. Then Sunon and I bought some antidotes at the Pokemart and in an hour we took off. We went into the Viridian forest where Charton found a Pokeball. Brian caught a Spinarak with it later. Sentret found a potion and learned quick attack in there. Then a Beedrill poisoned Charton, and Charton learned ember. At that moment, Sunon used an antidote on him and left the forest. We met a cameraman and woman, but Decon, who was by some trees, said some really nasty things. Sunon battled him and Sentret evolved into a Furret. Sunon won. Decon cursed and we won some rare TMs. Then we bought a moonstone at the museum, because it was their anniversary. Later we battled two rich kids, while Sunon battled their dad. Our two-starter Pokemon evolved and learned new moves. Even Pidgey evolved that day. Brian and I won, so did Sunon. We won 10,000 poke!!!!!!! We walked to the Pewter Pokemon Center. Sunon taught Furret iron tail and flamethrower. Brian taught Charton Brick break. We healed our Pokemon and those two are asleep now. Not to forget, in the forest, I nicknamed my Squirtle Squirty. Tomorrow we will battle Brock."

Then she closed her journal, put it away in her backpack and fell asleep. She awoke to a calm quietness. She grabbed her bag and stepped outside as Charton whizzed by her, crashing into a tree!

"I won again!" shouted Sunon.

"I have to say that thing is a lot tougher than I thought," Brian said. So Sunon and Brian healed their Pokemon and our three heroes headed off to the gym. It was a surprisingly short walk. They entered to find themselves in a small room.

"Hey, look," Sunon, said, pointing to a statue. "It has the names of the trainers that won. Let's not read it because there are to many names."

"Yo, challengers," a voice said. They looked up to see a man who must have been the gym leader on the T.V. screen. "You must take a challenge to make sure you're ready. Normally, you would go through a short and simple maze, but recently I thought outside the box. The gym leaders of Oreburgh City and Canalave City have given me a lot of scrap metal and various sized boulders to get rid of. So I compacted them into a wall. Your challenge is to destroy the wall. Are you ready?"

"We're ready," Sunon said. So they entered though the door. They could now see in this room that there was a large wall that looked as though it was about to fall over.

"Squirty, use water gun," April said.

"Wait!" Brian shouted. "Wouldn't that just loosen up the dirt, making that wall collapse on us?

"You're right," April said.

"Charton can melt away the steel and other metals, so Squirty can safely use water gun," "So Charton, use ember," Brian said. A small stream of flames poured out of Charton's mouth, but there wasn't enough to make a difference.

"Furret use flamethrower to help out Charton," Sunon said. Furret released a large stream of flames from his mouth, melting away the metals.

"Squirty use water gun," April commanded. Squirty unleashed a continuous stream of water from her mouth. Eventually reducing the remains of the wall to mud. They stepped over the mud to find them selves in a large room. On the opposite side stood Brock on a platform. He had tan brownish skin with spiky brown hair. You could hardly see his brown eyes and he wore an out fit you would wear for mountain climbing. He looked 31 or 32.

"You made it," he said with a grin. "In this battle all three will face me separately, one on one, one Pokemon each, you all must win, and so who wants to go first?" April stepped forward. "All right then. Go Geodude," Brock said. A rock with eyes and muscular arms came out of the Pokeball.

"Go Squirty," April said. A Shy Wartortle emerged form behind her. Then a man to the side waved a red flag and shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude use rock tomb!" Brock yelled.

"Dodge it, then use water gun! April commanded. The blue turtle miraculously dodged three falling rocks. Then she shot a blast of water at Geodude knocking it into a wall, K..

"I'll go next," said Brian, stepping forward.

"Go Geodude!" Brock yelled, throwing out the same thing, except this one looked some how tougher then the last.

"Go Charton," Brian said. Then the large fiery lizard that was standing at his side bounded forward and then stopped.

"Start!" the person with the red flag yelled. Then he waved the flag. Brock immediately saw the advantage.

"Use rock throw followed by a rock tomb!" he shouted.

"Dodge it!" Brian Shouted. Charton dodged the first two, but the third rock nailed him directly in the stomach, stunning him! Then three very large rocks fell from the ceiling, falling on top of Charton!

"NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Brian. The area filled up with dust and dirt.

"I'm sorry you can try again some other time," said Brock, sort of sympathetically, sort of relieved. Then the dust cleared. CHARTON WAS STILL STANDING!!!!!!!!! Sort of bruised up, BUT HE WAS STILL STANDING!!!!!!!!!!!!.

"HOLY S***!!!!!!!" Brock yelled, "HES O.K.!!!!!!!!!!"

"D*** right I am!" yelled Charton, sticking out his tongue.

"Our training on bracing worked!" yelled Brian.

"Finish that d*** burnt up piece of scales, off with rock throw!" yelled Brock enraged.

"Use metal claw!" yelled Brian. Charton's claws then grew long and a shining gray. He then walked forward. Geodude hurled a large rock at him, but Charton slashed it in half. The next rock he did the same and again two more times. Then Geodude picked up a small boulder and hurdled it at Charton, with all its remaining strength. Charton slashed it into hundreds of pieces, still moving forward!

"Do something you idiot!" Brock yelled, for his Geodude was now quivering in fear, as Charton advanced forward more. Geodude was now paralyzed in fear, as Charton stood right in front of it. Charton raised a hand. Brock closed his eyes as Charton finished off his Geodude with a brick break. The Rock Pokemon fainted instantly and Brock returned him. Then with a chuckle he threw a Pokeball into the arena unleashing a large snake Pokemon made out of boulders.

"Don't let me down Onix," Brock said.

"Go Furret said Sunon," and Furret jumped off his shoulder. Standing on the opposite side was the Onix. Then the person waved his flag. Almost immediately Brock yelled, "use rock tomb and then slam that thing with your tail!"

"Dodge it!" Sunon yelled. Furret dodged all of the rocks and jumped back as Onix lunged at him, only hitting dirt.

"Use iron tail!" Sunon shouted. Furret's tail turned a metallic gray and Furret slammed the Onix lying in font of him, with it. The Onix didn't move it lay there stunned.

"Now while its stunned, give it the hardest slam you can, with your iron tail!" Sunon yelled. Furret's tail crashed into its head, sending it sailing through the air past Brock into the wall, making a crater. Onix was K.. Brock returned Onix and just said "Well, you won." He handed each one a boulder badge, 1,500 poke and the TM rock tomb.

"May I ask your names?" Brock inquired.

"Sunon, April and Brian," they replied.

"Why are you from? He asked

"Pallet town," they all said.

"You mean that place in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. They all laughed because they knew it was true.

"Hey Sunon what's up with Furret?" April asked, because he was standing in the middle of the room occasionally looking at the crater in the wall admiring it. He also had a stupid look on his face like he had just slain Godzilla with a toothpick.

"He's popularly tired we should go, so we can rest up for our long journey ahead," Sunon said. So they waved good-bye and headed for the Pokemon center, it was now evening. The two boys fell asleep and April wrote the next entry in her journal. It looked like this…

August 16th Day three

"I woke up. Sunon and Brian were battling.

Sunon had beaten Brian every time. So he was wrong, Furret wasn't crap. We then headed to the gym, where we had to destroy a wall made from boulders and scrap metal. After reducing it to mud we battled Brock. I won. When Brian was up the Geodude used rock throw then rock tomb and boulders fell on Charton, but he made it miraculously. He K. that Geodude. Then Furret had to face an Onix. In the end of the battle Furret used iron tail, to slam it into the wall, making a crater!!! Brock gave us the badge and 1,500 poke each and the TM rock tomb. I'll never forget the stupid look on Furret's face. Then we went back to the pokemon center to get some sleep.

Tomorrow we will head off for route three; I hear it's extremely long."

Then she closed her journal put it in her backpack and fell asleep, dreaming of what it would be like sleeping under the stars tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3 Cerulean City

How to pronounce the names of the characters so far…

Sun-on Br-I-an Ape-ril Deck-on

Chapter 3 Cerulean City

April awoke to the sound of a door sliding open. In stepped Sunon and Brian. They had just finished shopping for items and food for the long trip. They even bought three sweaters, because by the time they made it to Cerulean city it would be starting to get cold.

In an hour they left the city and started walking down Route Three. Suddenly a woman in a white lab coat ran over to them.

"Hello I'm one of Professor Oak's assistants and I need to deliver this to you," she said, handing them a silvery plastic card with some numbers and words on it. The name that immediately caught their eye was Silph Co.

"That's from your parents," she said. "They ordered it for you. If you give it to the women at the desk, in the main room, of the first floor of Silph Co., she will give you a new Porygon."

"What's a Porygon?" Sunon asked.

"They're a Pokemon made in a lab," she replied. "They are very hard to get so don't loose that card. Saffron city is a long way away, be careful now," she finished. Then she began to run back towards Pewter city.

"Wow," said April, shocked and amazed.

"Let's not loose that card," said Sunon, putting it away in his backpack.

Then the three walked on. It was a hot day so the three took lots of breaks under the shade of trees. Before long it was getting dark. So they took out the three new sleeping bags they had just bought.

Soon the night sky was filled with stars. Pokemon chirped and the wind blew flowers. It was a marvelous sight and experience, despite the hard ground. The two boys fell asleep and then April wrote this in her journal…

August 17th Day 4

"Today I got up. The boys had shopped for the trip. Soon we left. We were met up with one of Professor Oak's aides. She gave us a card from our parents for a new Porygon! Then she ran off, probably to run more errands. The walk was hot and moist, but extremely gorgeous. Now the boys are sleeping under the stars in new sleeping bags. I soon will too.

I could never get tired of this. I wish walking on this wonderful

Route, sleeping on this ground and looking up at the stars could last at least a month."

Then she closed and put away her journal and fell asleep.

She woke up early because the sun was in her eyes.

"It's the crack of dawn. I don't want to get up," she mumbled to herself.

"Good morning," Sunon said to her.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked grumpily.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Sunon replied.

"Shut up and tell me where the bathroom is! Also I slept on the same cold hard ground as you did, not on a nice bed!" she shouted.

"Second tree to the left is the girls," Sunon said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she mumbled.

"Oh, your in luck, there's a…" Sunon never finished his sentence because April cut him off.

"Don't even say it," she said angrily, as she pointed to a green plastic rectangular box, in between two trees. She opened the door, cursing to herself. When she opened the door the stench nearly knocked her out.

"Uhhhh, it smells like crap," she moaned.

"What should it smell like?" asked Brian.

Gradually she made herself eat her own words in the next few days. Her journal entries got shorter and contained more sketches of the scenery. After a week passed, there was one night Sunon couldn't sleep, because of some pokemon. So he instead trained his eevee all night. Around four, eevee started to glow and it glowed brighter and brighter then in his place now stood a larger black dog-like thing with yellow circles on it. That night, April finally had something new to add to her journal.

The next night Brian couldn't sleep, so he trained his spinarak. In the morning it evolved into an ariados. They continued on. Days passed, sleep was getting harder to get. It was late one day and they were wishing this route would end, when they came to the front of a large jagged mountain, which had a large cave door opening.

So, they went to sleep. In the morning, they woke up feeling refreshed.

"Let's go get through this cave," Sunon said. With that, they went in. Inside it was surprisingly well lit. Despite the few torches, cracks of sunlight seeped through. Inside there were very few trainers. They hadn't been walking for long when Furret spotted something shiny. Two TMs were wedged in between two rocks, so they took them and put them away. Then they saw a ladder, so they climbed it. Now they were in another large room. They started walking. It was a twisty, shady room with stalagmites on the ceiling. Then Charton spotted something beside a rock. It was a piece of candy!

"Can I eat it?" Charton asked.

"Sure," replied Brian. With that he ate it.

"Yuck!!!" screamed April. "How old could that thing have been!?"

"I feel stronger," said Charton.

"Imagine that, candy that makes you stronger and doesn't just rot your teeth," said Sunon.

" I think Charton is delirious," April said.

"No, I'm fine," Charton, replied. With that they continued on. April watched Charton to see if he suddenly rolled over dead.

Then after a long while, Squirty found a spray bottle that said: elixir gives pokemon energy. After what seemed like forever.

A small, light green thing with a fin-like thing on its head, a banana peel- shaped tail, a red-armored stomach, jumped out from behind a rock. Sunon immediately spotted a pokeball and threw it at the creature, catching it! With that, they continued on.

In the distance they could see two shady figures with bags. As they got closer, they could hear what they were saying. They heard this…

"Hey man, will the boss be pleased!"

"Yeah, we finally found these two fossils. We'll sell 'em for a bundle."

"Who are you?" Brian asked.

"Oh no, intruders," one of the two men, in black suits with red R's on the front, said.

"We're Team Rocket members," the other said.

"Team Rocket seeks world power," the first one said, as if making sure the three wouldn't ask too much. With that, the two sent out two zubats.

"Use bite on those three!" the two commanded. Then Charton and Furret jumped out in front. Furret used flamethrower, scorching one of the overgrown bats, while Charton used ember taking down the other. The two returned them, dropped the bag, and ran off yelling "retreat, retreat!" In the bag there was an orangey- brown stone, along with two rocks with fossils in them. Ahead of them was the exit.

So, they left the cave and came into a grassy passage, in between two mountains. They walked for a half an hour. Then a small city came into sight. There was a sign a few feet away that read…

Entering Cerulean City… the city of water.

They could see a few ponds and a large river off in the distance. So, they walked into the city. Eventually they found a Pokemon Center. Inside, they healed their Pokemon and the two boys fell asleep.

That night April's journal entry looked like this…

September 7th

"Today I decided I would stop putting in how many days it has been since we started. Today we woke up and went into that cave. It is called Mt. Moon. We found some TMs, an elixir and a candy that makes pokemon stronger. Sunon caught something called a larvitar. Later, two guys in black jump suits, that said they were part of Team Rocket, whatever that is, attacked us, with two zubats. Charton and Furret defeated them. The two guys dropped a bag and ran away. In the bag were two fossils and an orange thingy that was supposed to be a fossil. We got out of the cave. We took turns carrying the bag, all the way to Cerulean City. Along the way, Squirty found another candy and ate it. We are now at the Pokemon Center. The two boys are asleep. Tomorrow we will "challenge the gym".

She closed and put away her book and fell asleep.

She woke up and walked outside. As the door closed behind her, Squirty flew over her head and landed in the large river by the Pokemon Center.

"Holy crap! What are you doing to my Pokemon!!!?" she yelled at them.

"Were just training," Sunon said.

"You better be just training," she said.

"Look, calm down, your Pokemon offered to do this," Brain said. Then Squirty walked over to her, all wet.

"Are you O.k.?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Squirty said.

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

"What do you think? I'm a turtle and turtles like water," Squirty said.

"O.k. I guess I over reacted," April, said.

"Can we show a new technique?" Brian asked.

"Sure," she said. Then Squirty charged at furret. "Stop, you're going to pummel Furret!" she yelled at Squirty. To her amazement, Furret curled up into a ball. When Squirty hit him, Furret didn't budge. Squirty became dizzy and furret uncurled and slammed Squirty with his tail, sending her flying into the river. She was amazed at how powerful Furret had gotten.

They walked back into the Pokemon Center. They healed their pokemon. The nurse then asked them if they wanted any breakfast. They said yes, for they were happy to eat something different from what they bought at stores that sold food. They had some hash browns, juice, eggs and toast. They thanked her and left.

The gym was only fifteen minutes down the road. They entered through light blue double doors. Inside the walls were painted a light blue. The statue had maybe three less trainers, which had beaten the gym. So they didn't read it. There was no T.V. in the small room. So they just walked through the door in front of them. They were now in a large room, with 20-foot trenches on the left and right sides. At the bottom of each there was water. The water was deep enough so that if you fell you wouldn't get hurt. There was a ladder on both sides.

They then heard a voice. They looked up they couldn't see who was talking. They could not see who was talking, because they were up a flight of stairs, some 40 feet in the distance. The voice said…

"I'll make this quick. Your test is to get to the top of those stairs. Be careful, if you step on a hidden switch the water level will rise. When it gets to the top, you will have to fight hundreds of vicious tentacools. Have fun.

"O.K. I'll go first," Sunon said. He started walking forward slowly. The other two followed close behind. After about ten feet, something clicked under Sunon's feet. The water level rose about five feet. Then he walked left a little and then forward.

Now they were about half way to the stairs and something clicked again. The water level rose. It was now half way up to the top. They walked some more and then heard another click. The water level was now up to the sides.

"We can't hit any more switches," Brian said. They were ten feet away from the stairs. They walked forward some more. Five feet now! Then they heard a click.

"Run!!!" Sunon yelled. They ran and jumped landing on the stairs out of the water. They walked up the stairs relived.

"Close call," said a voice. It was a girl with orange hair and greenish blue eyes with a swimsuit on. She looked 11 or 12. They immediately knew it was the gym leader.

"I'm Misty leader of this gym. The rules are the same as your last gym battle," She said.

"How did you know we battled Brock?" Sunon asked.

"He sent me a letter, telling me of your success," she replied. "Any ways to make a long story short, who wants to go first?" She finished.

Brian stepped forward.

"Go krabby, said Misty. Out came an orange crab.

"Go Charton," Brain said. Charton ran forward from behind him.

Then a man that they hadn't noticed before, standing off to the right side, waved a red flag and shouted. "Begin!"

"Use Bubble beam!" Misty shouted.

"Dodge it and use Brick break!" Brian shouted. Charton effortlessly dodged the stream of bubbles and charged hitting Krabby head on. Misty returned the fainted Krabby.

April now stepped forward.

"Go Squirty!" April shouted.

"Go staryu!" Misty shouted. The man waved the flag. "Use rapid spin!" Misty shouted.

"Use bubble beam, followed by a bite!" April shouted. The bubbles pelted the yellow metal star shaped Pokemon. Slowing it down, while Squirty jumped up and bit it hard K. it.

"Is it me or is she easier then the last gym?" April asked.

"Go Furret," Sunon said.

Then Misty hit a red button on the floor, to the left of her. The floor then opened up in the center making a swimming pool.

"Go starmie!" she shouted, sending out a large purple metal star pokemon, with a large red gem in the middle of its body. The star then jumped into the water and the man waved the flag.

"Use water gun!" Misty shouted. A large blast of water shot out of the pool, hitting Furret. "Again!" she shouted.

"Dodge it!" Sunon shouted back.

"Furret jumped to the left, but the blast still hit him, this time knocking him dizzy. Misty knew that he was dazed.

"Use swift followed by a rapid spin!" she shouted.

"You know what to do!" Sunon shouted.

The star jumped out of the water, firing sandy yellow stars at Furret from its red jewel. There was now a large cloud of dust covering Furret, due to the immense force they hit at.

"Sorry, you can try again some other time," she said. Then starmie started spinning and it flung its self into the cloud of dust. They then heard a loud thump and the cloud of dust cleared, to reveal starmie on the ground. In front of it a curled up Furret! Furret then uncurled and his tail turned a gray color. He then slammed the star with his tail, sending it soaring over Misty's head, hitting the wall forming a crater.

"Holy S***!" Misty swore. "How the hell did it do that?" she finished. She then returned her fainted Pokemon, handed each of them the Cascade Badge, 2,000 poke and TM water pulse.

"I have nothing else to say," Misty said.

The three then left. Now it was after noon. They decided to see what lay ahead of the river. They found a bridge and crossed the bridge.

"They took a right and for an hour they walked and battled trainers. This route wasn't special. It was just covered with crab grass and bushes.

Suddenly they saw a flash of light in front of them. Sunon spotted a pokeball beside his foot. He threw it at the thing and caught it. The thing he caught was an abra. Sunon then let it out and for the next hour it watched Furret battle trainers and wild pokemon.

After about an hour it started to glow and it evolved. This thing was hard to describe. Off in the distance they spotted a house. They walked and walked until they were in the front of it. Then Brian knocked on the door. The door was answerd by a boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Hello I'm bill. I was the one who founded the P.C. boxes. Of course you may not have to use them yet. May I ask why you are here?" he asked.

"We were just exploring and we thought we could ask you, how to get back to Cerulean City," Brian said.

"Wait! I thought you were keeping track of where we are," April said to Brain.

"I was, but I kind of forgot where we were," Brain said.

"So that's why you knocked on this door," Sunon said.

"Any ways here is Map and a complementary board pass for the SS. Anne. All it's good for is getting on. In other words you can't sail on it with that. "Don't come back," he said, handing them the two pieces of paper and shutting the door.

"I think he was busy," Sunon said.

With that they left and walked back to the Pokemon Center. Along the way Brian asked. "What should we do with the fossils?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention. I mailed them to a lab to be brought back to life. They should be waiting for us in Vermilion City," Sunon said.

They then got back to the pokemon center and healed their Pokemon. The two boys fell asleep. April wrote this in her Journal…

September 8th

"Today we beat Misty and met a boy named Bill. He gave us a map and a board pass for the SS. Anne. Tomorrow we will head off for Vermilion City."

She then closed her journal and fell asleep.


End file.
